Consumação
by puppyvegeta
Summary: Que houvesse sangue de pelo menos vinte pessoas diferentes em suas mãos, Remus pareceu não se importar. E porque se dependesse de Sirius, fariam amor exatamente ali. [SiRem]


**Título: **Consumação  
**Sinopse: **Que houvesse sangue de pelo menos vinte pessoas diferentes em suas mãos, Remus pareceu não se importar. E porque se dependesse de Sirius, fariam amor exatamente ali.

* * *

Um vidro se estilhaçando. Um estampido de porcelana despencando das paredes. Uma parede inteira de concreto cedendo com um impacto muito violento. Sirius estava encostado nessa parede, e levou as mãos à cabeça para se proteger dos destroços. Seus ouvidos zuniam, era muito difícil distinguir a direção de onde vinham os ruídos da guerra. Ergueu o corpo quando lhe pareceu seguro, apoiando as mãos no parapeito da janela e olhou através do vidro que, surpreendentemente, permanecia intacto. Viu a parede oposta da casa, e descobriu de onde viera o som do vidro se quebrando quando viu a janela. Através dos vidros semi-partidos e pontiagudos, ele viu uma figura muito conhecida sua correndo do lado de fora da casa. Um segundo depois, a segunda figura, de cabelos muito ruivos, passou atrás dele. James e Lily duelavam contra um grupo maior em número de Comensais da Morte. Todos mascarados.

Esquecendo-se momentaneamente de sua busca, apoiou o pé no parapeito, e atravessou a janela – não sem antes arrebentar o vidro com um gesto da varinha. Seus sapatos esmagaram os estilhaços do vidro sobre o chão de madeira da velha casa. Naquele mesmo instante, a porta se abriu com um estrondo. Sirius viu-se cara a cara com um deles. Sem máscara, reconheceu o rosto empoeirado de Dolohov e não houve tempo para verificar se James e Lily estavam bem. As varinhas se ergueram juntas, e os feitiços ricochetearam um contra o outro. Sirius abaixou-se quando um jorro verde passou a centímetros de seus ombros. Atirou-se atrás de uma poltrona completamente destruída – havia penas por todos os lados. Sentiu as mãos se cortando em diversos pontos ao espalmá-las no chão, dezenas de cacos penetrando sua pele. Não tinha tempo de se importar. A poltrona que lhe servia de forte consumiu-se em chamas sem mais nem menos, e Sirius pulou para trás, erguendo a varinha a tempo de evitar um segundo feitiço de Dolohov. A sala preencheu-se de estampidos violentos, e não havia mais onde se proteger – todos os móveis haviam sido reduzidos a pó. O fogo oriundo da poltrona consumia lentamente as cortinas de renda logo ao lado. A fumaça densa fechava as vias respiratórias de ambos, e Dolohov cedeu primeiro à fadiga. Com um movimento fluído, Sirius o estuporou com eficiência, e o Comensal caiu desacordado contra os estilhaços e pilhas de madeira. Sirius o fitou por um segundo, ofegando com tanta força que seu pulmão parecia colabar e se expandir de forma colossal.

As chamas crepitavam atrás dele enquanto tentava decidir-se sobre o próximo passo. Ergueu novamente a varinha, os dedos trêmulos quando o verde faiscou de sua ponta. A Maldição da Morte, no entanto, não aconteceu. Um grito muito agudo atravessou seus tímpanos, congelou sua alma, e ele esqueceu Dolohov. Correu para fora da casa, o sangue empapando a têmpora esquerda e atrapalhando sua visão. Seus olhos reencontraram James, que se erguia da neve enquanto seus olhos aterrorizados fitavam Lily. Sirius não sabia quem era o Comensal mascarado com quem ela duelava, mas não pode deixar de se admirar com a quantidade de vultos negros caídos ao redor de James. Avançou em sua direção, pisoteando sem remorso os corpos, e James agarrou-se instintivamente em suas vestes para se erguer.

— Você viu R-

— Padfoot, _Lily!_ — interrompeu o animago, e Sirius não se importou realmente.

Viraram juntos na direção da bruxa, e, com sincronia invejável, estuporaram o Comensal com quem ela lutava. O corpo caiu inconsciente, amassando a neve e a embebendo de sangue. Lily precipitou-se para James, e Sirius observou enquanto conferiam se estavam bem. A cena o lembrou de sua busca anterior e ele olhou em volta. O caos reinava.

Alguns passos de distância os separavam de Arabella Figg e Avery. Ele se precipitou na direção de ambos, mas uma mão firme em seu ombro o impediu. Ele reconheceu o toque como o de James, sem precisar olhar.

— _CADÊ_ O REMUS? — havia uma nota de pânico em sua voz.

Seu pânico reverberou em Sirius, frustrando sua tentativa de conter o medo, e ele fluiu livremente por seu corpo, comprimindo suas costelas. Lily murmurou alguma coisa no ouvido de James que concordou com um aceno e a ruiva partiu na direção de Avery.

— Não sei. Não o vejo faz muitos minutos. Prongs, se ele est-

— Cala a boca, Padfoot — James sacudiu os ombros do amigo, pois deixa-lo terminar a frase causava um gosto amargo em sua boca — vá procura-lo, não olhe pra trás. _Vai!_

Sirius obedeceu. Passou por Lily quando seu feitiço de Corpo Preso imobilizava Avery com eficiência, mas não conseguiu se deter para ver o desfecho da cena. Seus olhos varreram a paisagem devastada, e só havia caos, gritos, sangue. Havia fuligem em seu rosto e o incêndio na casa que antes estivera tomava proporções alarmantes. Sirius correu no meio da multidão de corpos em movimento, e um feitiço pegou de raspão em seus calcanhares, fazendo-o desabar dolorosamente no chão. Sua varinha voou alguns centímetros fora do alcance de suas mãos e, antes que pudesse resolver a questão, ouviu a voz que mais temia ouvir no momento.

— É bom te ver, Sirius — a voz de Regulus feriu os tímpanos de Sirius.

Ele se ergueu, e podia muito bem estar convulsionando de raiva quando recuperou a varinha. Não tinha pena, nem remorso e nem hesitação no feitiço que lançou no irmão. Regulus caiu emborcado no chão, aparentemente surpreso com o ímpeto de Sirius. Já haviam discutido antes. Mas nunca brandiram a varinha um contra o outro. Sirius não pareceu se importar com isso quando aprumou a varinha, e um feitiço estuporante errou o peito do irmão por centímetros.

— Estou ocupado, Regulus! — havia raiva em sua voz, quente e corrosiva, que transbordou depois de tantos anos tentando ser contida.

O outro Black se ergueu com rapidez, recuperado do choque. Seus olhos negros refletiam o ódio de Sirius quando ele brandiu a varinha, e não foi preciso mais nada para que ambos duelassem. Sua mente nublada se dividia entre o desejo de _matar _o próprio irmão, e o desespero de não ter nem sinal de Remus. O medo começava a abalar seu desempenho.

Dois feitiços estuporantes chocaram-se no ar, explodiram, e os dois que duelavam caíram para trás ao mesmo tempo. Regulus se ergueu mais rápido, mas não porque Sirius tivesse se machucado. Seus olhos muito cinzas estavam focados atrás do irmão, e ele sorriu com uma arrogância que obviamente ultrajou Regulus. O par de olhos azuis de Dumbledore praticamente botava um fim na questão. Ele assentiu para Sirius, que se ergueu muito rapidamente e disparou para longe do irmão. Não queria ver o irmão duelando com o diretor. Bem lá no fundo — e _odiou-se_ por isso —, sentiu alívio por saber que Dumbledore não o mataria.

Seus pensamentos voltaram a convergir em Remus. Correu pela rua principal caótica de Hogsmeade, os olhos parando em cada grupo que via, tentando enxergar quem procurava. Contornou uma das casas, derrapando quando fez a curva, e chocou-se muito violentamente com alguém que vinha exatamente do lado oposto. Sirius gritou, pulou para trás e ergueu a varinha, quando ouviu.

— Padfoot, sou eu! Sirius, _SIRIUS!_ — Remus tremia, as mãos erguidas no ar.

Sirius abaixou a varinha, respirando profusamente, e agarrou-se em Remus no segundo seguinte. Alguma coisa explodiu não muito longe dali, mas tudo o que Sirius conseguia distinguir era o martelar agressivo de seu próprio coração. A descarga de adrenalina só aumentou ao ver Remus, ao sentir os braços em torno de seu corpo, e subitamente tudo se tornou demais. Havia sangue escorrendo em profusão do interior da camisa chamuscada de Remus.

— Mulciber — ele esclareceu ao ver o olhar petrificado de Sirius — já dei um jeito nele.

Ambos se calaram. Aguçaram os ouvidos quando de repente tudo pareceu cessar. Muitas pessoas desaparatando ao mesmo tempo, e os dois se olharam com uma sombra de esperança.

— Vi Dumbledore chegar. Deixei-o duelando com Regulus — ele falou rápido, como se não quisesse prolongar o assunto.

— Voldemort estava...? — Remus apertou os braços de Sirius, só então se dando conta de que ainda se apoiava nele.

— Não — Sirius tremeu, passando as mãos ensanguentadas nos próprios cabelos — se pretendia vir, certamente a chegada de Dumbledore o fez repensar.

— James e Lily?

— Estavam bem da última vez que os vi — Sirius suspirou, e percebeu que dizer aquilo em voz alta trazia alívio — você está ferido.

— Estou bem, Padfoot — não era bem verdade, havia cortes profundos em seu abdome, mas ele tinha certeza de que Sirius teria um colapso se descobrisse.

Remus ergueu as mãos, pousou a palma na testa de Sirius e empurrou seus cabelos sujos para cima. Um talho profundo em sua têmpora explicava a origem de todo o sangue em seu rosto. Cuidadosamente, Remus puxou para cima a manga corroída de suas vestes, em uma tentativa tola de limpar a mancha que começava a ressecar nas bochechas do animago.

— Devemos voltar — ele sussurrou, mas sua voz deixava claro que tinha receio de deixar o lugar seguro onde estavam — não nasci para ser Madame Pomfrey.

Sirius riu, e o som contrastava absurdamente com o resto da paisagem. Assentiu, e fechou os olhos momentaneamente ao sentir Remus mais espalhar o sangue em seu rosto do que efetivamente limpá-lo. Não importava, no entanto, pois os dedos de Remus eram macios.

— Não saia mais de perto de mim, Moony — ele murmurou de repente, segurando o pulso fino do lobisomem.

— Eu nunca saí, não é? — ele sorriu apaziguadoramente, mas Sirius continuou muito sério, seus lábios contraídos em uma linha fina.

— É sério. Literalmente. Se eu tiver que sair atrás de você de novo assim no meio da guerra eu-

— Estava atrás de mim? — Remus admirou-se, afastando os dedos do rosto sujo do animago como se para fita-lo inteiramente.

Sirius tombou a cabeça, como se aquele fato fosse algo óbvio demais para que perdesse tempo explicando. Ele entreabriu os lábios, mas não houve ar o suficiente, nem espaço o suficiente, nem tempo o suficiente para que as palavras tomassem forma. Ao invés disso, os lábios acetinados de Remus tocaram os seus, e tudo se apagou da mente de Sirius. Não importava. Nada importava. Ergueu os dedos indecisos, e tocou os cabelos castanho-claros do lobisomem, com ternura de quase uma década acumulada.

Além da ternura, é óbvio, havia um desejo intrínseco, um instinto predatório, algo que Sirius jamais esperou de Remus. Era impossível manter os olhos abertos, mesmo que eles soubessem o perigo absurdo de simplesmente fechar os olhos no campo de batalha. _Foda-se a guerra, _Sirius pensou quando a língua morna de Remus amaciou a sua, porque se dependesse dele, faria amor com o licantropo exatamente ali. Atrás de uma casa em ruínas, na neve embolorada de sangue, ignorando as feridas abertas de ambos.

Remus parecia pensar o mesmo, e embora o ato tivesse sido impulsivo, ele não realmente esperava que Sirius retribuísse. Bom, pelo menos não com _aquele_ entusiasmo. Houve mais uma explosão ao longe, mas agora parecia quase em outra dimensão. Podia ter sido bem ali ao lado, poderiam chover destroços em suas cabeças, não era como se fosse importante. A ideia de morte anuviava os pensamentos dos dois, e, se fosse para morrer, que fosse daquele jeito. Remus parou quando um gosto acre e férrico banhou o beijo, não necessariamente o tornando menos prazeroso. O ferimento na têmpora de Sirius deixara metade de seu rosto imerso em sangue.

— _Nunca mais saia de perto de mim_ — Remus o parafraseou quando o espaço entre ambos tornou possível a articulação de palavras que fizessem sentido.

Sirius riu. Novamente destoando da guerra. Cenário de batalha algum alterava aquela risada, pelo contrário. Os destroços pareciam brincadeira de criança — como quando James explodia metade da sala de aula de Poções —, quando ele sorria daquela maneira. Os dedos desnudos de Remus, cuja luva aparentemente havia sido parcialmente consumida pelo fogo em algum ponto, tocaram os de Sirius. Era um convite, que foi prontamente aceito quando o animago enroscou os próprios aos do lobisomem, e se seguraram com força como se para selar a promessa de que nunca mais sairiam de perto um do outro. Que houvesse sangue de pelo menos vinte pessoas diferentes em suas mãos, Remus pareceu não se importar. Pois havia a pele de Sirius por baixo dele, e isso era tudo de que precisava ter certeza.

Sirius o puxou, guiando ambos para fora do cenário que presenciava a cena, e havia um quê de espanto quando caminharam juntos em direção ao acúmulo de pessoas logo a frente, e mesmo assim, Sirius manteve Remus atado junto a si. O lupino não tentou se desvencilhar.

E seus passos foram calmos, ritmados, quase ensaiados. Quando entraram em seu campo de vista, James e Lily estavam sentados sobre a escada de madeira que levava ao alpendre da casa destroçada. Tinham as mãos dadas. Os quatro pares de olhos se ergueram ao mesmo tempo, e James não precisou abaixar os seus para se certificar das mãos unidas de seus dois melhores amigos. Os quatro sorriram, cúmplices.

Era mesmo _típico_ de Sirius esperar o caos se instalar, para só então tomar alguma atitude.

* * *

**NA: **Vocês são lindas(os). Agradeço imensamente a quem se dá o trabalho de ler, favoritar, acompanhar e comentar o que eu escrevo. Tem alguns lindos por aí que favoritaram metade das coisas que postei, e isso me deixa muito lisonjeada. Mesmo. Eu adoro quando alguém se manisfesta, seja para opinar ou criticar, porque a opinião de vocês é maravilhosa! Então, deixem-me saber o que vocês acham, não tenham medo de deixar reviews. Não pelo número, mas pela _curiosidade_ que tenho de saber o que vocês pensam sobre o que escrevo, e, é claro, de interagir com os lindos que gostam de Wolfstar tanto quanto eu! Deixo vocês com essa oneshot hoje. Tem uma NC-17 vindo aí (na verdade, penso seriamente em uma continuação pra essa fic aqui também, sobre a primeira vez dos nossos puppies, mas isso vai depender de vocês acharem válido ou não).


End file.
